War Of Humans And Goblins VS Vampires And Undead
by Futureworld2009
Summary: In a world where the sky is a dark blood red an incredible conflict between two groups has started. The races of humans and goblins are struggling with a group of undead and vampires.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The History

In a world where the sky is a dark blood red an incredible conflict between two groups has started. The races of humans and goblins are struggling with a group of undead and vampires. In the year 1987, the humans and goblins were attacked by an army of vampires and undead. The focus of the assault was very unusual. It seemed the attackers were looking for something. Back in the 1900's a myth across that a treasure was located in the center of the town deep underground. It is said to have secret powers that were locked away the powers were too powerful to be handled or controlled by any 1 person. While looking for the treasure the undead took out all of the buildings giving no mercy and destroying everything and everyone in their path. The vampires turned nearly 5 hundred thousand of the humans into vamps also called vampires while attacking to build their army more and more. Then 1,000 years later in the year 2987 the vampires had created a massive army of over 2 million people and the undead have a normal army of 1.5 million people. The goblins have a big army of 1.7 million people and the humans have a small army of just 1 million people. The war has been going on since the date May 5, 1990 and now the date is June 20, 2987. It has been a bloody war. The war has been going on for exactly 997 years. So far a total of 2,965,757 people have died. There are only 3,234,243 People left from the war. There are approximately 30 thousand goblins, 200 thousand humans, 4240 Undead and 3 million Vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Denali

Denali was born October 19, 2000 a male and of the race undead. When he was 7 years of age his father Chris left the family for another woman and he never saw his father again. He lived with only his mother Abby. Then on the date of September 21, 2017 his mother was brutally murdered by a vampire leaving him to survive by himself at the age of 17. He didn't have any money so he had to steal to survive. Even his bank account was empty. He did have $154,236.25 in the account. He was forced by law to go to an orphanage. He promised himself he would avenge his mother's death and defeat the vampire that killed her. Then while he was at the orphanage he found a little girl named Kim. He told her that as soon as he got out that he would break her out and raise her as if she was his own. She was so excited. Then at the age of 21 he was released out into the real world, he still remembered the promise he had made to the little girl. The government gave him 1.5 million dollars to survive on. He went on living his life for a couple of years, then on the date May 08, 2023 he meet up with Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack

Jack was born December 25, race was human he had no special ability like speed, strength or other powers. His father Jamie and his mother Beth. When he was born his mother made his father leave him because of alcohol abuse. Then at the age of 18 he moved away from his mother. About 2 years after he had moved from his mother she died of a heart attack. Then he was all alone to survive because he was considered an adult. Then later on May 08, 2023 he meets up with Denali. He and Denali helped each other to break Kim out of the orphanage.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kim

Kim was born June 20, 2000. Her race was vampire she had speed, strength and supersonic hearing. Unlike Jack & Denali She lived most of her life by herself. When she was born her parents wanted a boy so they left her when she was only 2 weeks old at a subway station. 2 days later the cops found her on a subway train in New York. She was put into a hospital for observation to make sure she was healthy. Then she was sent to an orphanage. When she was 5 she meet Denali. They realized they sort of had the same things happen to them. They soon became friends but of course you aren't in an orphanage forever. Denali left the orphanage 6 months later to continue on his life. Kim then started feeling sad because she didn't know anyone there in the orphanage. She now had been there for 9 years. When she was friends with Denali she told him that when he got out of the orphanage to break her out of this place. Denali said that he would break her out of the orphanage and raise her as if she was his own. A month passed by and she thought Denali had forgotten about her and was not goanna break her out of the orphanage, then on August 09, 2023 at 1:30 in the morning the ground started rattling almost as if it was an earthquake. The rattling slowly stopped then after a couple of minutes there was a big boom! Then she looked there standing there her long lost friend Denali. He said, "Hey Kim I told you I would break you out of here, Lets go now before the guards come." She nodded as if she understood. Denali, Jack and Kim ran to Denali's house as fast as they could trying to catch their breath while running. They finally arrived to Denali's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kim's Choice

August 10, 2023 10:30 am

Denali slowly nudging Kim's shoulder while saying, "Wake Up". Kim slowly opening her eyes saying, "what time is it?" Denali replies, "10:30 in the morning so come on get up. Slowly confused saying, "what happened last night?" Denali hesitantly replying, "What do you mean? I broke you out of the orphanage and I am taking care of you". Kim quickly & frightened saying, "oh yeah I remember". Denali relieved "ok why don't you come down stairs I made breakfast". As Denali headed towards the door Kim said, "I want to talk with you and jack about something when I get downstairs". Smiling Denali says, "Ok sure I will tell Jack". Denali leaves the room and walks down stairs. Kim thirsting for blood quickly gets dressed nearly fainting from not having any blood in a couple of days. When she got down stairs she saw Jack, She asked jack if he could help her walk. Jack was happy to help her walk but a second later when her head was right near his neck she bit him. She then turned him into a vampire just like her. Jack went after Denali his incredible speed. Jack wrestle Denali to the floor then turned him just like Kim & himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Virus/Bug GreenBloss

What killed most of them was a virus/bug called "GreenBloss". GreenBloss is a small like worm that is a green slimy scaly creature, the ceature creeps up inside you and consumes you. It takes over your body. Slowly the creature takes over your body it takes about 2-3 weeks for the virus to completely take over the preys body. Unfortunately the bug is creating its own race just by itself. The bug is immune to a vampires bite and is also immune to fire. The bug can only be killed by a certain type of fire called "acifire". Acifire is a unique type of fire it is found deep beneath the planet. The bug is almost unkillable. The bug is mostly taking over the vampires and the human races. Just in the last 15 years the bug has posed a total of about 1.9 million vampires and humans. The bugs history goes back to the date August 21, bug was beloved to be formed 5.3 billion years ago. Scientist believe it was formed underground and everyday it's population increases by102 thousands of creatures. The estimate of GreenBloss is about 36 billion of the creatures in the world. Now with a new race being formed the humans, goblins, vampires & undead have to decide how to kill the virus before it kills them. If they don't band together to defeat the virus in time the virus may defeat them. GreenBloss knows that there is a powerful treasure. If the virus keeps taking over people bodies and their minds then the virus will reach the treasure with no one to stop it. If the virus finds the treasure before someone else then it will be undefeatable.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The 24 Digit Password

974 years later

June 27, 2987 Church Chapel

With Kim, Denali and Jack all there at the chapel they all had to set aside their race and differences. Now with the virus GreenBloss it is life or death. By this time everyone they knew was either dead or GreenBloss had taken over there body. They knew that is the creature has found the treasure that the virus would be unstoppable. They had to go deep beneath the planet and get the rare material acifire. The church chapel is the only place that leads direct access to the center of the planet. Denali says, "I don't know what's down there but we have to go and get acifire it is our only hope of survival". Kim & Jack replying, "Ok let's go I am ready". Denali quickly nodding his head. They all quickly run behind the podium. They used all there force to pull the door but it did not budge a bit. Denali looking at the side of the door says, "Come here and look it looks like we have to have some kind of password. They had to figure out a 24 digit code in order to open the door that leads underground. Kim says, "How are we going to figure out a 24 digit code"? Jack reply's, "Let's just look around and see if there are any hints or clues to the the combination". Quickly they all start looking for something to help them figure out the code. A few moments later Kim says, "hey come here I think I found something." pointing to a lion symbol underneath the seat. Denali says, "See what seats have this symbol". Them all crawling underneath the benches looking for the symbol. A couple of minutes later they had figured out that there were 48 seats and only 24 of them had the symbol. Then we soon realized that all of the benches had a number from 0 to 9. The numbers on all of the benches where 3/4/8/8/2/6/8/1/8/1/4/8/7/5/2/4/3/2/3/8/6/7/1/3

They also saw on the side of the bench was another set of numbers but only 24 of them had a number, the numbers ranged from 1-24. So they wrote down what the numbers where and the bench number.

1/2/3/4/5/6/7/8/9/10/11/12/13/14/15/16/17/18/19/20/21/22/23/24

3/4/8/8/2/6/8/1/8/1 /4 /8 /7 /5 /2 /4 /3 /2 /3 /8 /6 /7 /1 /3

So Denali ran quickly to the podium and entered the numbers. Then he lifted the door with all of his strength. Slowly moving the door out of the way.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Traveling Underground

They finally had unlocked the door. They causally and slowly walked down the long staircase that seemed to go on forever. Jack did the old through a rock and see when it hits the bottom trick. When he through the rock they heard a loud roar almost as if there was a heard of lions at the bottom. Horrified Denali said, "we have to go on we have no choice". They continued on going deeper and deeper into the planet. Kim stepping onto the next step triggered a collapse in the stairs. Denali running downward while Jack & Kim ran upward. After all the running and the collapsing there was a gap between them. Denali flightily said, "Jack jump towards me and I will catch you". Jack hesitantly replied, "no way not goanna happen". Denali angrily saying, "So what you just want quit and let the GreenBloss take over your body and take over the world"? Jack says, "Ok fine I will jump here goes nothing". Jack runs jumps as high as he can while reaching his arm out. Denali catches his hand and tries to pull him up, he loses his grip and Jack falls down into the dark pit. Jack screaming, "NOOOO!" Then the voice fades until there is nothing to be heard. Kim yells, "what did you just do you just killed him". Sobbing Denali replies, "I...I didn't mean to I lost my grip, Now come-on Kim just jump". Kim "How can I trust that you won't just lose your grip with me and I die hmm". Denali "Just come-on I know I can catch you". Kim slowly backs up going up the stairs then darts as fast as possible down the steps and jumps as high and as far as possible. She lands on Denali toppling him to the ground. Denali happily saying "see I told you I would catch you". Unamused Kim stands up and brushes off the dirt off her shoulders. Slowly and steadily then continue down the stairs. After hours of walking down the steps they finally reach the bottom.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Shocking Discovery

When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs they found the oddest thing. Jack was still alive. He said, "When I was falling once I hit the ground I landed on George. Denali & Kim confused say, "GEORGE"? Jack yells, "George". Then out comes this pink slimy vampire creature. Jack, "this is George he knows where the acifire is and while you were walking down here me and George went and got some acifire, it is not at all what I thought it would be though". Denali says, "Ok give some of the acifire to Kim and some to me". Jack scratching his head saying, "Um... well you see acifire is what George eats so while he was waiting for you he kind of ate it". Kim, "well can't you just go get some more"? George says, "not exactly the acifire has to be kept at a certain temperature of 2138° which is deadly to the GreenBloss and if it is not kept at that temperature then slowly it will burn your skin alive". Denali, "So you're telling us the only war for us to defeat the GreenBloss is for us to somehow lead them all into that vault when the acifire is kept". George, "yep pretty much that is how you are goanna have to do it if you want kill GreenBloss".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Elevator & 24 Digit Door Trouble

George tells them to take the elevator up to get out of the church. They all get onto the elevator and there is a 4 digit combination lock in order to operate the elevator. Denali tells the others to wait there. He goes and runs to George to get the code from him but George had been drained by a fleet of vampires. Denali runs as fast as he can back to the elevator and says, "George is dead he was drained by a fleet of vampires". Jack, "what are you kidding me"? With a serious look on his face he said, "do I look like I am kidding"? Kim, "Then how do we use the elevator without the code"? Denali, "We have to try every code possible on it". They quickly get to work trying all of the numbers starting at 1 and going to 9999. After 30 minutes of trying code they finally found out the code was 2 / 7 / 9 / 1. Then the elevator rose up off the ground heading towards the top to the church. After an hour of waiting they finally reached the church. They all walked onto the podium. They tried to lock the 24 digit coded door but someone had messed with it and changed the password that was on it. So they went to work writing down the same numbers by the number seat. They entered the code into the door but the code didn't match. They checked the code several times to make sure it was the right code. The only thing odd was that the church had changed a little since they last where there. There was a clock that said that the date was the year 3000. Denali, "How...How is this possible we where only gone for a couple of hours". Kim, "maybe when we unlocked that door and went inside everything underground stayed the same but time passed by in the world almost like a time machine". Jack, "Then why would our bodies not be hungry or thirsting for blood at all"? Kim, "I... I don't know".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

No Such Thing as Time Travel

Denali, "Ok let's just say that we are in the year 3000 then how do we get back to our time"? There was silence for a couple of minutes. Kim, "ok well even if we are in the year 3000 then is the creature GreenBloss still alive"? Denali, "How am I supose to know"? Jack. "Well anyways if we are going to kill the virus before it kills us then we better get some weapons". Denali and Kim both nodded. Denali, "what about the door we can't just leave it open for someone to just walk in". Jack "What else are we supose to do we can't close the door, someone reset the password". Kim, "let's just forget about the door and get out of this church and just go get some weapons and ammunition". Denali & Jack both agreed. They all ran quickly to the weapons shop just a couple of minutes from the church. When they finally arrived at the weapons shop no one was there. Denali quietly said, "Where is everyone"? Kim & Jack, "This is very weird first the doors combination was changed and now no one is at the weapons shop". Denali, "Let's look around and see if there are any traces of what happened and what caused all of this". They all quickly get to work looking to see if there are any traces of what happened. Kim, "Hey guys come here look at this". Kim was pointing to a small blood stain right on the glass but the lock was broken. The lock was indented and scratched as if someone had clawed the lock to get into it. A couple of blades where missing. There were 20 out of the 32 blades where missing. Denali, "Just take whatever you can and let's get out of here and get back to the church and see if we can close the door". They all quickly gathered weapons and blades and left. They walked quickly back to the church but when they got the church the doors were locked. Kim went up to the doors and looked at the lock. It was steel titanium lock. Denali, "What are we going to do now we are locked out of the church". Kim, "Wait… isn't there suppose to be a war going on". Kim, "Yeah then where is everyone". Jack, "Remember the war is going on at the battlefield". Denali, "What are we waiting for let's go to the battlefield".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Journey To The Battlefield

Right as they turn around a few goblins came out of nowhere. One the goblins bolted towards Kim. She through her blade just barley grazing Denali's arm and hitting the goblin straight in the heart, killing him and making him fall to the ground right where he was. Then Denali with his hurt arm shot the goblin just barley hitting the goblin but with enough force to kill the goblin before the goblin attacked him. The final goblin ran at full speed towards Jack, the goblin had too much speed that he ran straight into Jack's Sword. After they were finished fighting the goblin's Denali's arm healed as if nothing had happened. They continued on to the battlefield hoping to find someone. The battlefield was further away than what they had thought. After about a couple of hours of walking they stopped to reset for a bit, but they had only stopped for a minute and humans had started to come and attack them. Since they were in the sun for a while they needed to feed on a human. There were 4 humans. They all got to feed on 1 human but fought for the final human. When one of them would get close to the human and took some blood another would attack the other. They kept attacking till the human was drained of all of his blood. After they were finished they were all severely injured, they all healed quickly but still felt a little pain from it. Denali, "What are we doing we just all attacked each other, we are suppose to be getting to the battlefield not trying to kill each other". Kim & Jack, "Ok sorry about that". Denali, "Let's go then". They continue on their journey to the battlefield.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Battlefield

They finally arrived at the battlefield. Upon their arrival everything was normal the humans & goblin's where fighting the vampires and undead. Denali, "What is going no one was there when we left the church, but now everyone is at the battlefield this just make any scene". Jack, "Well they are here now". Kim, "We can see that jack". Denali, "Ok let's just say that we did go into the future when we went into the church down those stairs, then how do we get back to the year 2987". Jack, "Hey Kim didn't you press a button that destroyed the stairs and almost killed me"? Kim, "Well yes, but what would me pressing a button have to do with time travel"? Denali, "Maybe nothing or maybe a lot of things, let's go and see if we can reverse the switch".


End file.
